


New Year's Buzz

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Yule Vibrations.  Mulder and Scully attend the annual FBI New Year's Ball, and Scully's payback's a bitch.





	New Year's Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

New Year's Buzz

## New Year's Buzz

### by Donnilee
    
    
    TITLE:      NEW YEAR BUZZ
    AUTHOR:     DONNILEE
    WEB SITE:   <http://donnilee.tripod.com>
    RATING:     NC-17
    

SPOILERS: Never Again.  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Yule Vibrations. Mulder and Scully attend the annual FBI New Year's Ball, and Scully's payback's a bitch.  
DISCLAIMER: I take no responsibility for my other personality, the pervert that comes up with ideas. Oh, you mean a character disclaimer! Yup, I stole them. I'm keeping them too. Nope, not mine. The X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money made here.  
DEDICATION: This one goes out to my ever-patient beta reader who requested a "remote toy story", and then stalked me for this follow up. Here is the long overdue second installment. Also, this one goes out to Laura who was dying for PWP MSR smut fest to help her while away the hours.   
THANKS: Since this was a surprise for Sdani, I need to thank Laura who stepped up in a pinch to beta read this one for me. Thanks bunches! 

**PART 1 (R )**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**BALLROOM**  
**DECEMBER 31, 2001**

Oh, am I going to make the boy PAY! 

An evil grin breaks out on my face as I scan the crowd, planning my attack. I spot his chocolate brown hair bobbing through the crowd. He is holding two drinks, one in each hand, a club soda for me, and an iced tea for him. We decided earlier that we wouldn't drink tonight. I think he was afraid to lose any more control. He knows I'm going to make him lose control if it's the last thing I do. 

I got an unusual Christmas gift this year. We'd been involved intimately for a relatively short time, but soon discovered that there wasn't much we wouldn't try in the quest to broaden our relationship so to speak. 

Unbeknownst to him, I bought him a naughty gift and he bought me one, too. His gift to me was a battery-operated vibrator that fit into these little panties. My gift to him was a remote control cock vibe. The idea that we both thought naughty and both bought remote controlled gifts did not escape me. 

Great minds think alike. 

I smile harder at that thought. For years, Mulder and I did a lot of things, but thinking alike was not one of them. That hasn't changed in our work. In our private lives, however, a metamorphosis has taken place. We are easy and open with each other in private, we are something I never dared to hope could be. 

Innuendo is now serious teasing with the promise of fulfillment. 

I made the mistake of letting him talk me into wearing my gift to work. 

Big mistake. 

It went well at first and he drove me crazy with the vibrations, causing me to abandon my work and succumb to the sensations that were escalated by the sound of his voice. His voice is an erotic instrument all its own. As he tormented me with this little torture device, he calmly regaled me with memories and things he would like to do to me. 

Calm, cool, collected, professional Dana Katherine Scully becomes frantic, hot, unglued, and wanton when it comes to her partner. I've always had a wild side but reined it in fiercely most of the time. This produced dangerous outbreaks of suicidal behavior like going home with psychotic strangers bearing talking tattoos. 

Now, my wild side was given permission to dance and sing, in the safe confines of my relationship with the sexy man dodging his way toward me with the grace of a big cat. 

I slip my hand surreptitiously into the pocket of my skirt and press the tiny button on the small black box that hides in the bottom of my pocket. 

I watch carefully as he gasps, raises the glasses in tandem, and darts his eyes from left to right, slopping some ice tea on his hand. He bends to sip it from the dip between his thumb and forefinger. My lord, how can such unusual spots become the most erotic thing I've ever seen? With Mulder, anything is possible. 

I suck in my breath and as he resumes his walk toward me, his eyes glittering with mirth, I press the button again, a little longer this time and watch the smile slide off his face to be replaced by a startled look. He finally reaches my side wearing a face that says, 'I'm in so much trouble.' 

He even tries the puppy dog look with the sad eyes and pouting lower lip. I shake my head in silent denial of his appeal. He sighs and hands me my club soda. I take a sip, watching him from beneath my lashes. His eyes scan the crowd. We stand near the wall, next to the table where we will be seated for dinner. I lean back casually, feigning indifference and wait until he has the glass to his lips ... then I press the button again. 

He sips, chokes lightly and holds the glass away from his lips, swallowing with care and gives me an evil look. 

"Scully, can I at least take a drink?" 

"Sure, go ahead," I reply with studied nonchalance, smiling a closed lipped smile at him. 

He is suspicious but carefully raises the glass to those sexy lips again. His eyes dart to me before taking a long swallow of iced tea. I decided I didn't want him to dehydrate. I'm going to need him fit and energetic later this evening. 

He sighs in relief and takes another large drink, nearly draining his glass. He smiles down at me and I press the button again. 

He grunts softly and moves me away from wall, leaning against it himself and pulls my back gently into his chest. To the casual observer, he is merely standing behind me, watching the crowd over my head. Our bodily contact is shielded from the room. I immediately feel the granite hardness of his cock pressing into my backside. He thrusts gently, insinuating himself between my butt cheeks. I feel a dart of tingling sensation run up my spine and I ease forward but his hands slide down and grasp my hips, gently but firmly, holding me in place. 

He lowers his head to my shoulder, our intimate gesture not going unnoticed by many in the room. Guess we're putting some rumors to bed tonight. 

No pun intended. 

Up until now, we've been discreet about our relationship, mostly due to my wishes. Last week, after a fight at work over the said "vibrator-in-the-panties" during the official meeting in the Hoover building, my views had changed. 

I'd been angry that he aroused me during the meeting. Without giving him a chance to respond, I'd shrieked at him, saying he broke our agreement to keep our relationship secret. 

I'd been crushed by the look of hurt on his face. He thought I didn't want people to know because I was embarrassed to be with HIM. His hurt had been plain when he said, "Heaven forbid ANYONE knows you're MY girlfriend." 

The fun ended abruptly and I realized that I really didn't care. Some left over control issues had prompted my request for secrecy. I realized quite suddenly that I didn't give a damn if anyone knew. I was upset over the use of our toy during a meeting, not about anyone knowing we were together. 

Our fight worked out, I'd said I loved him and he laid me over the desk and fucked me from behind, using my toy and bringing me to the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had in my life. 

In exchange for this little stunt and my agreement to bring the toy to work at all, he'd had to agree to wear my toy to this formal FBI gathering. 

The ballroom was packed with agents and their wives and husbands. I had done quite a bit of thinking and decided tonight was as good a night as any to reveal our relationship to the Bureau. Many had speculated that the X-Files team was doing the bed sheet mambo for years, but there had never been any proof. They were getting it tonight as I didn't stop Mulder from touching me in a very unpartnerly way. 

His toy was basically a remote controlled cock ring. And tonight I was going to make him pay dearly for my loss of control in public. I wanted Mulder to lose his composure. Granted, I was still too reserved to want to make a spectacle of either of us. However, I did want him to suffer a bit. I wanted to keep him hard and aroused so that by the time we left here, he would be wild for me. 

He was usually wild for me anyway, but he always maintained a tiny thread of control that allowed him to dictate most of our sexual encounters. Don't get me wrong. I loved it, having harbored secret submissive tendencies for years. I loved to be taken and Mulder loved to take me, so we were good on that score. 

Tonight, though, I wanted the control, from beginning to end. I heard him moan softly in my ear and he whispered, "You're killing me, Scully." 

He pressed into me again and I pressed the button, feeling a slight vibration against my ass as his cock twitched and he let out a soft groan, muttering, "Oh, fuck." 

"Later, Mulder," I teased gently. 

"Keep this up and it may be sooner than you think." 

His hands grip my hips tightly and I see Agent Craig Dawson approach from my peripheral vision. I turn toward him, keeping Mulder's obvious excitement shielded from the general population. He drops his hands from my hips and whispers, "The designated hitter." 

The agent stops a foot away and says, "Evening, Agents." 

"Good evening, Agent Dawson." 

"Sooo, I need to ask you a question." 

"We figured," I reply. 

He looks surprised but says, "Ummm, I guess I'll just ask. Me and my buddies were wondering something." 

"Something," Mulder mutters, obviously not amused. 

Agent Dawson ignores him and looks at me. "Tell me. Are you two just here together because neither of you could find a date or ...?" 

I raise my eyebrow at him, not responding. I glance over my shoulder at Mulder who is scowling at Agent Dawson. I decide I'd better step in before things get ugly. 

"Why? Got some money riding on it?" I ask pithily. 

His mouth drops open and he does a fine impression of a guppy, but no sound comes out. 

"How much?" I prompt. 

He shakes his head slightly and mutters, "How'd you ...?" 

"Do you honestly think that we don't know about all the water cooler talk, Agent Dawson?" I ask calmly. 

"No, I just ... didn't know it was that obvious." 

"As the nose on your face," Mulder replies. Now he is amused. 

The Agent clears his throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ..." 

"How much?" I ask again. 

His mouth twitches with embarrassment but then he says, "I have $50 dollars on it." 

"Which way?" I ask. 

He stares for a moment and then says, "Agent Peterson bet you were just here on a date, using the ball as an excuse to date." 

"And you?" 

"I said you were a couple. And Agent Harrison said you were just together so you wouldn't have to come here alone." 

"Anyone else?" I query, enjoying his flush of embarrassment as he realizes how stupid and juvenile he sounds. 

"Agent Purdy said you'd been doing it for years." 

"And what do you think?" 

"I think it's recent," he said honestly, dropping his pretences and answering smoothly. He straightens his back. "But I don't suppose you're going to answer me, are you? It's none of our business, right? I mean I guess it is childish but what can we say? We're easily amused." 

I glance at Mulder who is now only shielding half his body behind me as he turns into my side, still a step behind. His face holds a blank expression, but I know better. He isn't going to answer. He is saying, 'It's you're call.' 

No one else would have caught the telltale squinting of his eyes, the slight thinning of his lips as he waited for my answer. He wants to go public. I know that. I can tell by the look on his face that he also thinks I won't be that forward or blatant when I do reveal our relationship. 

Time to back up my words, I think. I smile slowly at Mulder and his expression turns into one of tentative expectation. 

I turn toward Agent Dawson and say, "Well, Agent Dawson, I would think you gentlemen would have something better to do than speculate on our relationship, however, it looks like you're going to be $200 richer this evening." 

He grins like Cheshire cat and replies, "I owe you an apology. Thanks for being such sports about it." He pauses. "They're not going to believe me." 

"Oh, tell them to stick around. They'll believe you before the night's over." 

He smiles again, nodding a little sheepishly and says, "Uh, see you 'round." 

As he walks away I turn to face Mulder and am met with the biggest, toothy smile I think I've ever seen on his face. He is glowing with relief and ... pride? My God, I realize in that instant, that he is so proud to be with me. 

He has told me on more than one occasion that I'm too good for him and that I deserve better. My decision to keep our relationship secret only fed those beliefs for him. His eyes sparkle with mischief and he says, "You shock me, Agent Scully." 

"How's that?" 

"I didn't expect that." 

"What? Me admitting our involvement?" 

He nods. 

"Oh, Mulder. I told you it didn't matter and it doesn't. I don't know what I thinking. It seems so silly now. 

His hands reach out to cup my hips gently and he draws me to him. He glances over my head and I know he is watching the gaggle of Agents huddled in the opposite corner. I know they are watching us. He leans down and presses his forehead to mine. 

It isn't a kiss, but the gesture is nearly as intimate, being in public as we are. I tease, "Putting on a show, Agent Mulder?" 

He grins and says softly, "Every chance I get, Agent Scully. You're mine and I want everyone to know it." 

"Oh, I think they know it." 

"They do now. Thank you." 

"For what? Keeping my word." 

"You always keep your word, Scully. Thank you for ... just being with me." 

I smile at him and say, "Oh, Mulder, you doof. How can anyone so sexy be so insecure?" 

He sucks in a surprised breath, still startled to hear things like that come out of my mouth. He huffs and suppresses a grin, biting his lower lip. That move kills me. 

I feel the remote through my skirt and without putting my hands in my pocket, find the tell tale indent of the button and press it gently. His eyes close in a look of utter torment, his mouth dropping open. I step into him and feel him, hard against me again. His fingers flex on my hips and he says, "Scully, keep that up and I'm going to do more than touch your forehead," he threatens. 

"Enjoying your payback so far?" I tease. 

He bites his lip harder as I press the button again. 

"Damn. The truth?" 

"Always," I mumble. 

"I'm going crazy, Scully. I'm so hard. It aches." 

I lick my lips, savoring the look on his face. He glances over my head again and then down at my lips. "Thinking about kissing me?" I ask. 

**PART 2 (NC-17)**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**BALLROOM**  
**DECEMBER 31, 2001**

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that's a good idea. Kind of flaunting it don't you think?" 

"I thought you wanted to flaunt it." 

"Is that an invitation?" 

I just smile slowly at him and he looks surprised again. "Why, Agent Scully! You want me to kiss you in front of this big crowd of people?" 

"How about if we dance first?" I ask, hearing the D.J. put on a slow tune. 

He nods and grabs my hand, tugging me behind him as we make our way to the dance floor. This venue is more public than the office, or even the meeting we attended, so I'm hesitant to go too far, but I do want to have fun. I figure dancing is a good excuse to press his hard body against mine, and cover up the evidence. 

He slides his arms around my back and I press into him as he sways to the music. I feel the vibration through his pants as I press the button. I'm amazed at how quiet it is. It would have to be dead silent for anyone to hear it. The noise level in here is astronomical. I leave the remote and slide my hands around his waist, molding us from knee to chest. 

I glance around and notice that many people are watching us. Some are mildly curious. Some are gossipmongers hoping for something to retell. Others might even be genuinely interested. Mostly though, I think they all just want something to gossip about. I think maybe I'll give them something to talk about. At least the rumors would be true instead of all the nonsense that has floated around in past year. 

I tip my head up and find Mulder's hazel eyes looking down at me. Our eyes lock and I fall into the bottomless pool of green as he sways with me, his actions speeding up a bit. The rest of the room takes on a fuzzy quality with only him in sharp focus and I stare into his eyes, never able to get enough of looking at his face. 

He smiles and I return a smile to him. His head dips down and his nose nuzzles in my hair, inhaling deeply. I shiver slightly at the sensation, knowing he loves the smell of the citrus shampoo I use. 

His mouth moves to my ear and he whispers, "Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" 

I turn my head laying my ear on his chest, listening the sound of his heart thumping in his chest. He seems so big to me sometimes. Most times, I don't think about the difference in our heights. I've always been short and am used to looking up to see people's faces. When he holds me like this though, close and warm, I feel small, tiny and protected. I'd never tell him that. He's too protective as it is, but I enjoy the feeling in secret. I snuggle into his chest, realizing I haven't answered his question. 

I raise my head and lean into his neck, hoping to reach his ear. I can't and slip my hand to the back of his neck and tug down. He leans down obligingly and I put my lips to his ear. "You want to kiss me for show or just because you're horny?" I tease, enjoying the game we are playing. 

"Both," he replies instantly and honestly. 

I pull back and look into his eyes again. They are focused on me with such intensity, I blink quickly a couple of times, trying to regain my composure as I feel my body soften under his regard. He's looking at me like I'm an ice cream sundae. 

Without really realizing I'm moving, I'm suddenly close to his lips. His head has lowered to meet me and he sways gently, holding his face near and available. Again, his eyes say it's my call. I catch his eyes again and the answer is clear. He wants to kiss me, right here, right now. He wants to kiss me because I've aroused him, because he wants to show off to the other agents and ... then I see it, that look. The one that tells me he is in love with me. 

My mouth falls forward to meet his and I feel his lips cover mine, his tongue asking for entrance. I open my mouth a little and his talented tongue slides in. The kiss is slow, sensual. He doesn't deepen it, knowing too big a show would embarrass me. 

He lifts away and examines my face, gazes into my eyes again, making sure I'm all right with what we have done. I smile at him and say, "Do it again, Mulder." 

He flashes his lecherous smile for an instant but then it dissolves and he dips his head down to mine, taking my mouth under his. I feel warmth wash down my body and I press against him tightly. I hear a couple of gasps nearby and break the kiss. 

'Show's over,' my look tells him. I can tell he takes this in stride, not upset by my retreat. The mission has been accomplished. He has branded me as his in front of the entire Bureau with a simple yet achingly tender kiss. He beams another heart breaking smile, never glancing left or right or over my head and I wonder if it was for show after all. 

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dinner is a subdued affair. We go through the buffet line and I refrain from taunting him. Once we are seated with the other two couples at the table though, I begin again. 

My pleasurable torture sessions become more frequent and longer each time until he is struggling to hide his arousal, and nearly choking on his food. At that point, I stop, but it is too late. He pushes his plate away and is staring at me hungrily, the food forgotten. 

We had light conversation at the table, but for the most part the other two couples talked, never directing questions our way but stealing glances in our direction. What they were trying to figure out I don't know and I don't care. I wonder briefly where Skinner is and realize I don't really care about that either. He knows about our new relationship and approves. He has warned us to be discreet. Tonight will not fall into the discreet category! 

He stands abruptly, drawing stares from the others at the table. He buttons his jacket in an attempt to hide his erection and walks quickly away from the table with a slightly skewed gait. 

I excuse myself, mumbling, "Sorry, I think he's not feeling well." 

They nod as I stand and follow him down the hall toward the men's room. I reach the men's room door and briefly consider entering but discard the idea immediately. 

Suddenly, I'm worried that I have crossed the line. Have I done exactly what I accused him of doing at the meeting? Have I tortured him too much and made him uncomfortable? It's a distinct possibility. 

I sigh and turn to go back to the table when I feel a hand on my shoulder. He had been standing down the hall a few feet around a corner. I gasp and spin in my tracks, finding myself caught up in his arms. "Follow me," he says hoarsely, disengaging from my body and grabbing my hand. 

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me down the hallway toward the elevator. 

He isn't answering and I'm worried again. "Mulder, did I go too far?" I ask quietly as we reach the elevator. 

"No," he says curtly, as he stabs at the button. 

He elevator comes quickly and dings as the door opens. We step inside the deserted cubicle and the doors slide shut. He hits the button for the third floor and it begins to rise. 

"Where are we going, Mulder?" 

"I want to show you something." 

"I'm sorry if I ..." I begin. 

He puts his fingers to my lips. "Shhh..." he admonishes. 

I clamp my lips shut, still worried and follow him when we reach the third floor. Three doors down the hall, he stops, pulls a key card out of his pocket, and slips in the lock. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**ROOM 326**  
**DECEMBER 31, 2001**

He opens the door and turns with his back to the room and yanks me inside, slamming the door behind my back. 

"Mulder!" 

That's all that I get out as he hauls me up against him and takes my mouth roughly under his, grinding his pelvis against me. 

I'm helpless to stop the wave of excitement that rolls through me, hardening my nipples, tingling my spine, and soaking my crotch. 

He spins, lifting me until my feet are off the ground and walks awkwardly to the bed. He pushes me gently backwards and descends on top of me, straddling my hips. 

I break the kiss. "You sneak!" I exclaim. 

He grins. "I figured we might need a room." 

"No fair!" I protest. 

"Oh, it's more than fair, Agent Scully. You've tortured me enough. It's becoming painful now. I've nearly got blue balls." 

I pretend to struggle in an attempt to get out from underneath him but he pins my arms to the bed easily and stares hungrily at my face, his eyes dipping to my now swollen lips. 

He kisses me roughly again and lowers himself to grind his erection into my juncture. I see him wince. 

I gasp and squirm, increasing the friction and his lips break the seal they have on mine and he groans, low and loud into my ear. 

I say breathlessly, "Let me up." 

"No." 

"How am I going to get us naked in this position." 

That gets his attention and his head snaps up to look at my face. He's smiling as he launches himself up and backwards, landing on his feet at the foot of the bed. 

I laugh and slide off the edge, standing. He whips off his tie and jacket, letting them fall where he stands. 

We strip for each other, not taking our time this time. The urgency is too great. I do grasp the remote before letting my loose skirt fall to the carpet. 

Finally, we are naked. He cock is almost purple with blood and standing nearly straight up. It almost looks painful but it also looks great. He lunges for me. I feint and duck away from him spinning on my heels and press the button on the remote. 

He stumbles and his hands come down flat on the bed as he hisses, sucking a breath through clenched teeth. "God!" he shouts. 

"On the bed," I command. 

He stares at me looking feral and wild, his hair mussed from pulling his button down shirt over his head. He hesitates but then gets on the bed, lying on his back. He isn't used to me taking control, not in the bedroom. 

I approach the bed and press the button, staring at his cock. I can hear the faint vibration this time in the silence of the room. His knees draw up and he grabs his cock in his fist. His eyes slam shut and he shouts, "Scully, please!" 

Backing off I ask, "Are you in pain?" 

"Yes! No! I don't know!" he shouts, his face crumbling. He is nearly in tears. 

"Oh God, Mulder! Why didn't you say it was that bad?" Gee, what was your first clue, Agent Scully? His stalking away from the table or his dragging you up here? 

I race to the bed dropping the remote. I straddle him quickly, murmuring, "I'm so sorry, baby. You should have said it hurt. I would have stopped. I'm so sorry." 

I grasp his penis gently and tug up, hearing him hiss. I glance down to find the small plastic clasp on the bottom of the ring and release it. 

I feel his cock throb mightily and he shouts, "Oh, Jesus! No!" 

His cock is spurting a long, ropey string of cum before I can lower my face to take him in my mouth. The first blast hits me in the cheek and flies into my hair. 

I wrap my lips around his head, holding his shaft gently as he wails, "Aaaaahhhhhhh, ooooohhhhhhhh, ssshhhiiittt! Scully!" 

I lick him gently as he squirts again, his hips bucking wildly off the bed, shoving his shaft into my mouth and hitting the back of my throat. I swallow and feel the next thrust nearly go down my throat. I suppress the urge to choke and swallow again. My God, I don't ever remember him coming like this! 

I suck gently and he shouts again, "Oh, God, go easy!"  <Poor Mulder. You're SOOO meeeeeeean to him. Thankfully.>

I realize just how sensitive he is and feel a wave of guilt as another blast of warm jism fills my mouth. Finally his ass retreats into the mattress. I watch as his hands slowly release the death grip he had on the covers and his body goes boneless. 

His eyes are shut as I crawl up to look at his face. He opens his eyes slowly, breathing harshly still and smiles softly at me, swallowing heavily. "Oh, God, Scully. I'm sorry." 

"No, I'M so sorry, Mulder. Why didn't you say anything? This was supposed to be fun, not painful." 

"I didn't realize it was that bad until I stood up. I was just going to go to the bathroom and cool down, put some water on my face, but I almost didn't make it my knees were buckling so badly. I just leaned on the wall and waited for you to follow me." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Not your fault." 

"Of course it's my fault!" 

"Not something I'd want to prolong the next time, but that was one awesome frickin' orgasm." 

I smiled. "Tell me next time." 

"I will." 

"You O.K.?" 

"I'm perfect. You on the other hand ..." 

"What?" 

He grins and I smile at him. "Scully, you ..." 

"What?" I exclaim again. 

Softly he says, "Scully, you have my cum in your hair." 

I gasp, remembering that the first blast went all over the place. In my concern for him, I'd forgotten. I reach up tentatively and he grasps my wrist. "Let's take a shower." 

"That bad?" 

He begins to chuckle and I slap him on the shoulder. "It's a good look for you," he teases. 

"Uuuggg!" I shout. 

He laughs and rolls off the bed, grabbing my hand and tugging me up to my feet. 

**PART 3 (NC-17)**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**ROOM 326**  
**DECEMBER 31, 2001**

After getting out of the shower and drying off, I say, "It's almost midnight. Should we get dressed and go back downstairs?" 

"We probably should. We never saw or said anything to Skinner. He made us promise to be here, so we better make sure he sees us." 

I nod and comb my wet hair, running the blow dryer a bit till it starts to dry in large waves. I slip back into my dress as Mulder sits on the bed, tying his shoes. 

I touch up my make up and slide back into my pumps, foregoing the nylons. My legs are bare and I decide I don't care. 

I think briefly about asking him to put his toy back on but decide it's not a good idea. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**BALLROOM**  
**DECEMBER 31, 2001**

We go back downstairs and realize it's 11:50 PM. We are just in time. There are murmurs as we make our way across the ballroom. I think some must notice that my hair is not styled like it was earlier and now I'm not wearing my nylons. Mulder's tie is gone and the top two buttons on his dress shirt hang open. I take in the knowing glances around me when I spot Skinner. 

He is standing the left of our table. As he spots us, I see an eyebrow rise up. As we approach, Mulder says, "Evening, Sir. We were wondering where you were. Didn't see you earlier." 

"Maybe because you weren't here," he replies testily. 

I speak up. "We were here, Sir." I gesture to our table. "We sat right there and ate." 

He nods, believing me but still suspicious. His eyes rake over us, taking in the less than 'put together' status of our clothing and smirks. "Jesus Christ, so much for subtle," he mumbled. 

Mulder chuckles low and the sound sends a vibration skittering down my spine. He steps behind me again and puts his hands on my hips. 

He nods in acknowledgement to Skinner's date, Clara Jordan. "Hey, Clara." 

"Hello, Mulder ... Scully," she smiles at us. 

Walter looks at us and says, "Is it really wise ..." 

Clara interrupts him, "The cat's out of the bag, Walter." 

He looks at her inquiringly. "I heard a vicious rumor," she says lightly, smiling as she scans the dance floor, not looking at us. 

Mulder grins and I raise an eyebrow. 

Walter prompts, "What would that be?" 

"Well, while I was getting our drinks, Agent Dawson was at the bar bragging about winning a bet about Mulder and Scully." 

I groan internally and feel Mulder smile behind me even though I can't see him. Walter turns to us and tilts his head, asking for an explanation without speaking. 

I clear my throat but before I can say anything, Mulder speaks up. "Agent Dawson was bold enough to come right up to us and ask us to settle a bet on the state of our relationship." 

"You didn't tell him to mind his own business?" Walter asks. 

"Not this time," I add, smiling. 

He is clearly puzzled by this turn of events, having been privy to our desire to keep our relationship under wraps. "What did you do?" 

"I told him he won the bet after he laid out the various speculations." 

"I thought you wanted to keep this secret." 

"Changed my mind," I say casually. 

He isn't sure what to make of it. 

"There's more," Clara says softly, clearly amused and taking in Walter's expressions as he processes what we've told him. 

"More?" he asks tentatively. 

"We were dancing," Mulder says. 

"And? Did you put on some sort of show or something?" 

"Not really," he says, effecting a casual stance and tone. "I kissed her, that's all." 

"You WHAT?" 

"I kissed her, you know, you've heard of that activity, right?" Mulder teases. 

Walter's jaw is now hanging open. Now for anyone else, this would not be a big deal but he realizes the implications of this act. We have gone public and in a big way. After a moment he shakes his head and says, "I hope you don't regret it." 

In unison, Mulder and I say, "We won't." 

Walter and Clara both smile and then Clara says, "Here it goes." 

We all look up at the big screen TV at the end of the room and move to the dance floor where everyone is congregating. We snatch glasses of champagne off the table that were poured earlier in anticipation of this moment. 

Mulder stands with his hand on my low back in a familiar gesture. Only this time, his hand is a little lower, half of it resting on the swell of my ass. I don't move it and wonder if anyone notices. The crowd begins to chant, "TEN, **NINE, EIGHT."**

We all join in, "SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" 

The ball has dropped and the crowd on TV in Times Square goes nuts with confetti and party favors. Couples all over the room turn to kiss, including Skinner and Clara, who are receiving quite a few inquiring looks of their own. 

Mulder smiles at me with a look of contentment I haven't seen in a long while. I've made him very happy tonight. We throw back our champagne and swallow quickly. He leans in and takes my mouth under his. 

He lifts and says, "Happy New Year, Scully." 

"Happy New Year, Mulder." 

He kisses me again, this one rougher than the last and I let my body melt into his chest, molding us together. He steals the breath from my lungs and then gives it back. 

We part and put our forehead together, glancing at Walter and Clara who are now oblivious to everyone except themselves. 

"I think I'm a little buzzed," I comment. "Could that be enough champagne to go to my head?" I ask. 

"No." 

"Then why am I buzzing?" I ask coquettishly. 

We both smile and Mulder says, "I'll make you buzz but I've had enough public excitement for one night," he teases. 

"Public excitement?" 

"Yeah, but I'm still up for some private excitement. How 'bout it, Agent Scully?" 

"You're on, G-Man, make me buzz." 

He takes my hand and leads me toward the elevators and we make the trip upstairs again, anticipating a whole new year. Things have never looked better for the X-Files team. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
**D.C. MARRIOTT**  
**ROOM 326**  
**DECEMBER 31, 2001**

I'm barely through the door when he grabs me and pins me to the wall, slamming the door shut with his foot. His mouth devours mine and I let him have his way. 

He lost control before and he needs to grab it back. Although it doesn't matter to me, I know it always bothers him if I don't find release in our encounters. It's rare, but it does happen. 

I don't think I'll have any trouble tonight. I feel his urgency as I reach for his fly and deftly slide his zipper down, dipping my hand in to cup him through the black silk boxers. 

He moans and his beginning erection hardens more at my coaxing as I stroke him. We break apart briefly, ripping each other's clothes off, letting them fall in a trail on the carpet as we clumsily make our way to the bed. Once naked, I fall backwards and bounce on the firm mattress. 

He smiles at me, his eyes raking my body from head to toe. He stands gloriously naked, the muscles of his chest set in sharp relief by the shadows in the room. We hadn't turned on the light and the only illumination comes from the moon and stars outside the sliding glass doors of the balcony off our room. It is enough. 

I expect him to lean over me at any moment or straddle my hips. Instead, he goes to the suitcase, propped open on the chair in the corner of the room. 

I admire his rounded, tight buttocks as he rifles through the contents of his suitcase. He had apparently brought supplies when he rented this room. 

He turns and grins with a feral look as he hides his hands behind his back. "What are you ....?" I begin. 

"Shhh," he coaxes. "Close your eyes." 

"Why?" 

"Just close your eyes." 

I close them and sigh petulantly but I'm not really upset. I feel a satiny fabric slide across my cheeks and cover my eyes. I instinctively lift my head to rise and feel his fingers behind my head. A strap is tightened snugly and I gasp, realizing he has put a blindfold on me. 

"Mulder?" I ask, cursing the quiver that floated out of my mouth. 

"Easy, Scully," he coos. "You know I won't hurt you. Just lay back and relax." 

He raises my hands up above my head but then leaves them lying on my pillow. He begins his assault on my skin near my ears. I feel the light brush of what must be a feather slide down my neck and tickle my collarbones. He moves down, teasing my nipples until they rise up into turgid points of aching desire. 

He leaves no inch of skin untouched and by the time he goes down my legs and back up I am whimpering with my arousal, feeling my juices soak the inside of my thighs. He has touched me everywhere except where I need it most. 

I reach for him and he scolds lightly, "Uh, uh, Scully, hands up. I don't want to have to tie you." 

I return them slowly above my head, feeling my pulse accelerate at the mild threat. He's never tied me before. Is that a fantasy of his? I make a mental note to ask him later. 

Next, I feel hard plastic nudging my lips gently and he whispers, "Suck it. Get it wet." 

I tremble inside and open my mouth, extending my tongue. He touches it lightly with the end of what I assume is a dildo and I close my lips around it, swirling my tongue around the cylinder, wetting it with my saliva. 

I hear a soft moan from his lips. I can feel him kneeling beside me. "Do you have any idea how devastatingly sexy you are, Scully?" he asks. 

I don't respond, knowing he doesn't expect me to. 

He pumps the plastic a little deeper into my mouth, in and out, until it is coated with my spit. He gently pulls it out and tugs my thigh to the side as he opens me for inspection. 

I whimper again and say, "Please, Mulder." 

"Please what?" 

"Please touch me!" I cry. 

I feel him stretch out beside me and place the dildo at my entrance. I lift my pelvis forward with encouragement. He chuckles as he slowly slides it into my soaking wet hole. 

I groan at the sensation, wishing it were his cock, but willing to take anything just now. I begin to lower my hands and feel his come down on my wrists and pull up again. "Uh, uh, Scully," he admonishes again. 

I sigh in frustration, but then his hand grasps the dildo again, pushing it all the way in. I shriek, "Oh Goddd!" 

My vaginal walls are quivering on the verge of orgasm. It will take me nothing to tumble over the edge. I feel his hot breath on my skin and squeak an embarrassing sound from the back of my throat. 

Then his mouth descends to take my aching nipple into his mouth. I moan as he sucks harshly but slowly. He begins pumping the dildo in and out slowly, never tipping it up so that it doesn't hit my clit. He shifts and I feel a low vibration begin in the shaft making every hair on my body stand up and do the wave. I didn't know it was a vibrator! 

I raise my knees and place my feet on the bed for leverage and push my hips forward trying for more contact. I'm so close I could scream. He won't allow it and leans into me, pinning my hip to the bed with his own. I whimper again as he moves to the other nipple. 

This is fucking torture. 

It is sublime and wonderful. 

He never ceases his teasing rhythm, the vibrator buzzing lightly in my tunnel, my gratification so close and yet so far. When I am writhing beneath him, nearly sobbing in need, my breath hitching in loud sucking gasps, he yanks the vibrator out and rolls between my legs. One hand pins mine above my head, the other takes his weight on his forearm as he rams into me fully, smacking the back wall of my pussy and making my cervix twinge in delight at the slight pain. 

He shouts, his voice low, ragged, and aroused, "Come for me!" 

He thrusts into me with speed and power and little finesse, dragging his stomach over my pubic bone and crushing my clit between us. Three strokes and I'm falling over the edge into bliss. My womb cringes and releases its tension all at once, my cunt walls sputtering in ecstasy and my nipples throbbing in delight. I cry out, "Oh yes, Mulder!" 

My head spins. I wish I could see his face but not being able to is its own aphrodisiac. 

He doesn't last long and that's all right. As my tremors begin to fade, he shouts again, "Oh, Jesus!" 

He floods me with hot, spurting cum as his hips collide with mine hard enough to bruise my thighs, his balls smacking my ass with every blow. I quiver and tighten myself around him as he releases. He shouts incoherently and then collapses on top of me. His weight is pinning me to the bed. He slides both of his arms next to my ribs and takes his weight off my chest. One hand reaches up to take off my blindfold. 

I blink in what seems like a lot of light, but is really only moon glow in the room. I find his face above me, sweaty and sated, his jaw drooping with post coital relaxation. He groans and rolls onto his back, pulling me into his side. 

We are quiet for a while and then he turns to me, looking concerned. "Are you all right, Scully? Was that too much?" 

"What, blindfolding me?" 

He nods. 

"Not at all, Mulder. I would have stopped you if it was." 

"Good." He pauses. "Did you like it?" he asks tentatively. 

"I like everything you do to me," I say. 

He chuckles but then says, "Is it something you'd like to do again?" 

"If you want. Is that something you want, Mulder?" 

His eyes stray to stare over my shoulder and glaze over a bit with a faraway look. 

"Tell me your fantasy, Mulder." 

He jerks his attention back to me, staring into my eyes but says nothing. 

"You want to tie me up, don't you?" 

He sucks in a surprised breath, but I see the pulse in his neck begin to beat wildly. Still he says nothing. 

"Is that what you want, Mulder?" 

"I ... I shouldn't want it," he replies finally. 

"It's all right. Don't be afraid to tell me what you want, Mulder. Then I can let you know if I can deal with it. Believe me, I'm not going to do anything I'm not comfortable with. But I can't imagine much that you would want that would make me afraid." 

"It doesn't bother you, the idea of being ... bound, unable to move." 

I see where his concern lies. I've been tied up before in less than favorable conditions, to put it mildly. 

I look into his eyes. "That was different," I say, answering his unspoken question. 

"How?" 

My look turns to a stare and I hold his gaze, falling into the depths of those eyes that hold so much uncertainty. I take a deep breath and say firmly, "Mulder, I trust YOU." 

His eyes grow suspiciously moist but no tears fall. He smiles, seemingly still unable to believe we are here in this relationship together. He can't quite grasp that I trust him as much as he trusts me. I know that it still stuns him sometimes. 

"I love you," he whispers, his voice rough. 

"I love you too, Mulder." 

He grins suddenly, "So, was that enough of a buzz, Agent Scully." 

I grin back and say, "It was a great buzz." 

He moves me onto my side and snuggles up behind me, one arm pillowing my head, the other draping over my waist. He pulls me into his chest and his warmth seeps into my skin. I sigh in contentment already wondering how I can get him to tie me up without it being awkward. The blindfold was fun. I like not knowing what he was going to do next. We are acquiring quite a little arsenal of toys. Now that we both know the other does not object to them, the possibilities are endless. 

There is certainly be more fun to come. For now though, this had been one hell of a New Year's buzz, better than any I'd ever gotten from champagne. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Donnilee


End file.
